


Sleepy Cuddles

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: Between the sheets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, F/M, I have a craving for domesticity, Sleepy Cuddles, we love us some romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: A series of sleepy cuddles between Rapunzel and Eugene in less than 1K words. Ranging from canon-verse to AUs!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Silent Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since I've been on a drabble phase, I decided to post them on here! If you follow me on tumblr, you may have noticed I've posted two of them already! So I decided to start off by posting the first one!

It is known that before he met Rapunzel, Eugene was not the romantic type. He always got annoyed whenever his buddy Lance would talk about the romantic plans he had for his own wife. All of Eugene’s exes would try to get him to be the romantic type, but he wouldn’t budge. Either way, they normally lasted less than three months. 

Rapunzel on the other hand, was way different compared to all those other girls. She never threw herself at him when they first met. At first Eugene thought she was simply playing hard to get. Of course, that was not the case, at all. 

It had turned out that Rapunzel had no idea Eugene was trying to persuade her. She eventually gave him a chance after he fixed her flat tire in the middle of the pouring rain. It was the least she could do. 

The date turned out to be one of Rapunzel’s best nights since she moved out of her childhood home. A simple dinner and drinks and a walk back to her apartment brought out a side of Eugene he never thought he’d ever see. 

Eventually, everyone saw a quick change with Eugene once he and Rapunzel began dating. Suddenly he was the one who talked about romantic plans to Lance. He would even get up early and do errands with Rapunzel on weekends once they moved in together. He’d randomly had flowers delivered to her job just because he was thinking about her. They talked about their future together on numerous occasions.

Once they married, they were very much in love and couldn’t keep away from each other. People say that the honeymoon phase doesn’t last long, but when it comes to Eugene and Rapunzel, they were forever in their own little world behind their house door. 

Even now, their lovey dovey world was not going away anytime soon. Ever since they received the wonderful news, their love grew even more over the course of several months. With Rapunzel being due to give birth any day now, both of them were on parental leave and enjoying their last days as a house of two plus a cat before the new addition arrived.

...

One evening, while Rapunzel was on the couch resting, she could see Eugene’s back as he was cooking dinner for them. Of course, she wanted to help, but Eugene would hear none of it and insisted she rest. It was fine, she also enjoyed watching her husband work in the kitchen. Something about him wearing a dish towel over his shoulder as he stirred the pasta he was making and how his wedding ring would shine every time the sun rays from the sunset would reflect off of it did something to her. Maybe next time she’ll insist on him wearing an apron. 

Later that night, they had settled in bed. Ever since Rapunzel has started to show more, they switched places in bed. Since she is required to sleep on her right side, cuddling with Eugene became difficult. Now sleeping on her side of the bed, Eugene could easily cuddle her in a spooning position as he would lure her to sleep by gently rubbing her swollen stomach. 

Sometime during the night, Eugene found himself awake as Rapunzel slept beside him. He wondered how deep asleep she truly was. Sometimes the lightest movement could easily wake her up. 

“Sunshine?” he whispered, “Rapunzel?”

Rapunzel simply shifted in her sleep, but didn’t wake up. So Eugene took this opportunity to slowly shimmined down to her belly and gently placed a hand on it.

“Hey my little Sunbeam,” he whispered softly against her belly, “Your mommy is fast asleep so it’s just the two of us right now. You don’t know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world. Well, maybe besides Mommy, but I love you both so much. I can’t wait for you to arrive and we will hang out all the time. You are the best thing that has happened to us.” 

Eugene proceeded to gently rub Rapunzel’s stomach and softly sang to their soon to be child. 

Once he was finished, Eugene placed a kiss on the belly.

“Goodnight Sunbeam,” he whispered, “I love you so much. Don’t give Mommy a hard time.”

With that, Eugene turned over to fall back asleep. Before he could even close his eyes completely, he heard a voice.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that,” Rapunzel giggled, “You big softy.”

“You were supposed to be asleep.” Eugene groaned and rolled over to nuzzle into her shoulder.

“Next time,” she sat up and smiled at his embarrassment, “Don’t press her too hard. Now I have to pee.”

She gave him a sweet kiss before getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.


	2. Tender Touches

It was a quarter till midnight by the time Eugene managed to get off of work. He really hated coming home all late and missing an evening with his wife and young kids. But once again, a Captain’s duties are never really done, whether he likes it or not. 

Both he and King Frederick were going over safety protocols with Eugene’s right hand man for the upcoming ball. Since Eugene is also married into the royal family, he of course had to attend the ball as a member of the royal family. Which is why, his right hand man would have to step in as Captain for the night. With that being said, they had to carefully go over safety protocols for the event, especially since it’s going to be the 25th anniversary of King Frederick on the throne. 

“We can stop here for tonight,” Frederick has said, “Eugene looks like he’s fixing to pass out.”

“Well, it is almost midnight afterall,” he murmured and turned to his right hand man, “By the way Steve, I’m planning on sleeping in tomorrow morning. So you’re going to be in charge of training and duties.”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t bother looking for me, I will be dead asleep.” he frowned.

After bidding a goodnight, Eugene found himself in the young couple’s private apartment suites. First, he checked up on their daughter, who was fast asleep in her bedroom. He placed a kiss on her head before heading to their twins’ bedroom. Both one-year-olds were fast asleep, but he knew if he were to give them a kiss goodnight, they would for sure wake up, especially Ava. Evan would then wake up and reach over to try to smack his sister for waking him up. 

Once he managed to get to his own bedroom, he saw Rapunzel sound asleep looking rather comfortable under the blankets. He groaned and wished he could easily just join her, but he knew he had to get out of this uniform and bathe. Thank the gods for hot running water! Before, he would have to fill the basin with water and even then, by the time he was able to climb in, the water went lukewarm. Now, it’s a quick in and out situation. 

Eugene quickly bathed and got into his pajamas before carefully climbing into bed without disturbing his wife. 

He should've known better.

As soon as his head hit his pillows, he felt Rapunzel turn in her sleep and snuggled against him.

“You should be asleep by now,” he murmured against her hair, breathing in her lavender scent and brought her closer.

“I was waiting for you,” she nuzzled his neck and wrapped her leg around his waist. 

“Sunshine?” Eugene shivered when Rapunzel slid her hand under his shirt and slowly ran it up and down his stomach, “What are you doing there?”

“I missed you tonight,” she yawned.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart. But I’m actually very tired tonight for that.”

Nonetheless, he still kissed her softly. 

“No, I know,” she whispered and rubbed her nose against his, “I’m just trying to help you fall asleep.”

It was true, the way she ran her hand up and down like that really helped him ease his work thoughts away. He let out a snore and quickly woke up, groaning to himself. 

“You’ve been working so hard this week,” she continued, “And we all miss you. Luna wanted to wait up for you, but she quickly fell asleep.”

“I also missed you guys,” he was trying hard to fight off his sleep, but his droopy eyes were winning. 

“Shhh, just sleep Eugene.” 

“Hmmm…” he placed a kiss on the side of her head, “I have the morning off.”

And that was the last thing he remembered saying before Eugene finally dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any sleepy cuddles prompts you'd like to see, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
